1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved oil system for supply of oil to wet brakes of a tractor without the requirement of an additional auxiliary oil pump.
2. Background of the Related Art
It is generally known that oil supply systems for wet brakes utilize assemblies that employ either an auxiliary oil pump to supply a forced quantity of oil for functioning of wet brakes, where oil is received from a transmission housing and returns back to the source, or the wet brakes are an integral part of transmission housing and receive required quantity of oil from the same housing on account of its location. However, the design of an integral construction complicates the serviceability of the wet brakes in the instance of problems. Further, the oil received by the wet brake is not filtered and contain small impurities and particles that lessen the life of the brake due to wear and impregnation.